Amu's Wedding
by ilonaforever
Summary: Amu catches the bouquet at her cousins wedding. The old saying is that the person who catches it is the next to get married. Little did she know that her family took it so seriously. She is forced to get married VERY soon. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

**Chapter 1: The Proposal. **

Tadase: Hello, Amu-Chan! How was your cousins wedding?

Amu: It was...ok...

Tadase: Is something wrong Amu-Chan?

Amu: Well....you see....*blush blush*

Tadase: What is it? *sparkle sparkle* *twinkle twinkle*

Amu: *Drools*

Tadase: It's ok Amu-Chan, you can tell me anything *smiles the most **INCREDIBLE** smile*

Amu: So you know that old saying.... "Who ever catches the bouquet of flowers will be the next to get married"?

Tadase: Yes...

Amu: Well...I wasn't aware but....my family takes that saying **very** seriously. Even though my dad barley lets me date....I **have** to get married....**really** soon.

Tadase: Oh. *thoughtful face*

Amu: But I just...it's so....comp-

Tadase: Shh, it's ok Amu-Chan. Don' t worry. I understand how you feel. You don't know who to ask, who your one, **true** love is. It's hard to tell because you and I are only 12.

Amu: *Nods head while softly crying*

Tadase: It's ok. Let me walk you home.

***On the walk home, it's silent as Amu sniffles with pressure and Tadase ponders how to ease her pain***

Amu's Mom: Where's Amu?

Amu's Dad: She hasn't come home yet. *I hope she's not kissing any boy -.-*

_They hear front door open as Tadase walks Amu in._

Amu's Mom: Amuuuuu! Did you wash the dis- Why...Tadase *twinkle twinkle*, it's so nice to see you again!

Tadase: Same to you Mrs. Hinamori *sprakle*

Amu's Mom: *Soooooooo adorable!*

*Amu sniffles*

Amu's Mom: *Click* OH MY! OH MY GOSH! TADASE! HE'S THE ONE YOU CHOSE TO MARRY *hopefully*?!

Amu's Dad: *reading newspaper in kitchen* -.-

*Amu sniffles again*

Tadase: She just told me about her having to get married. She hasn't decided yet, to my knowledge. I know this is tough on her, may I take her to her room?

Amu's Mom: Sure, come on in. Thank you Tadase.

_Amu's mom goes into kitchen. Tadase walks Amu to the stairs. She is to weak to climb them. He picks her up and carries her to her bed. He places her down gently._

Amu: T-t-t-ha-a-a-nk you Ta-a-a-adase-e-e-e. *sniffle*

Tadase: You're welcome, Amu-Chan *smiles*. Are you ok? Do you want me to stay with you?

Amu: Zzzzzzz

Tadase: *Smiles*

_Tadase then leans in and kisses Amu on the forehead. _

Tadase: Good-bye, Amu-Chan.

_Tadase turns and starts to walk away..._

Amu: NO! TADASE DON'T GOOOO!

_Amu leaps up and pulls Tadase back to her bed so quickly he hadn't even gotten the chance to turn around yet. Amu throws him down on her bed, and sits on top of him. _

Tadase: A-a-mu-Chan.

Amu: *Grabs both of Tadase's cheeks* MARRY ME, TADASE! PLEASE!

_Amu then quickly pushes her self onto Tadase's face. They kiss and kiss. Amu begins to cry. She lets Tadase go._

*Tadase lies there, stunned.*

Amu: Tadase....I'm sorry. I-I-I-I just lost control. I'm so sorry, Tadase-Kun, please forgive me. Please, Tadase-Ku-

Tadase: Yes.

Amu: What?

Tadase: Yes. Yes. Yes. Amu-Chan. Yes.

Amu: Tadase-Kun...

Tadase: *Sits up and delicately places Amu on his lap, hugging her* Amu-Chan, I've told you I've loved you every day since we starting dating, right? I loved you for a long time before that, and I don't think I've been saying it enough. **I love you, Amu-Chan. **

_Amu stares into the distance. She's frozen. In shock. She can't process what just happened._

Tadase: **I love you, Amu-Chan.**

_Tadase then stands, while picking up Amu, and slowly turns around in a circle to face her bed. Her carefully places her down, just like he had before. But this time, he doesn't leave, or speak. He crawls across her bed, and lies down. He pulls up her comforter, as it was a bit chilly in Amu's room. He hugs her, and hugs her, and hugs her. He continues to hug her and never lets go. Eventually they fall asleep together._

**3 hours later....**

*Knock, knock*

Amu's Mom: Amu?

*Opens door quietly and peeks in. She sees Tadase and Amu together, still asleep, resting so peacefully*

Amu's Mom: They were just meant for each other.

_Amu's mom then goes downstairs quickly and takes the camera without Amu's dad noticing. If he found out what was happening, everyone knows how __**he**__ would freak. She then tip-toes over to Amu's bed and takes many photos. She knows that they are going to get married. She just knows it happened. This is very important, personally, she thinks it's more important than Ami's singing....__**every morning.**__ She then returns the camera. She carries up to plates full of food, it is dinner time now, to them. She's places them on Amu's side table. She takes one last look at the sweetest sight she had seen in a long time and then lightly shakes Tadase._

Amu's Mom: Tadase? Tadase?

Tadase: *moans in sleep* .....I love you.....Amu-Chan....*moans in sleep and turns over*

_Amu's mom decides not to wake them up yet. Even though it's a Monday, there's a holiday tomorrow, so no school. She decides that Tadase can sleepover, if he would like. They can share a bed, that's not that big a deal anymore. They are engaged, after all. She phones Tadase's family and explains how they were exausted and had been sleeping for the past 3 hours. She asks if Tadase could stay the night, and they say yes._

**2 hours later.**

_Tadase slowly wakes up. At first he's confused....Is this the nightmare where he's changed into a girl? No....this is Amu's room. But where is Amu's bed....wait....he realizess he's on it. Oh no! He's Amu in this dream! But then he notices he's not alone. He looks to his right and sees Amu. He looks at his clothes and hands and realizes he's still himself. _

Tadase: *Sighs of relief*

*Amu turns looking worried in her sleep*

Amu: M-m-m-m-marry me, Ta-ta-ta-ta-tadase....p-p-p-lease.

_Tadase can't stand her worried face and dreams. He kisses her on her forehead, one cheek, then the other, gently shakes her until she's awake enough to open her eyes, and then kisses her on the lips._

Tadase: Remember Amu-Chan, **I love you**.

Amu: I-I-I-I-I love you-u-u-u too, Ta-a-a-a-dase-k-k-k-k-un.

_Tadase then returns to their kiss *Yes, ON THE LIPS*. It lasts for at least another hour. Then, Tadase returns to his spot on Amu's bed, hugs her, just like last time, and they fall asleep like this for quite a few more hours......_

**End of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be up in an hour or less, this is a pretty long chapter already :) Please Read & Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 The AfterShock

**Chapter 2: The After-Shock.**

**5 Hours Later......**

_Amu wakes up slowly. She barley remembers what happened, thinking it was a dream. She turns over on to her side. She then realizes....._

Amu: TADASE-KUN?! WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!

_Tadase wakes up_

Tadase: Amu-Chan...are you alright? *Still sleepy -.-*

Amu: DON'T IGNORE ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!

Tadase: Amu-Chan. Please....calm down....it's ok...shhhh.

_Tadase puts his finger over her lips. She's still shaky._

Tadase: Amu-Chan, it's ok. It's ok.

Amu: Tadase.....Kun..?

_Tadase looks at clock behind Amu. He realizes the time._

Tadase: Oh my! Amu-Chan, we've been sleeping for 10 hours! It's 1:00 A.M. so we better be quiet, not to wake your family.

_Amu remains still and quiet. Amu's stomach growls._

Tadase: Amu-Chan, you must be hungry by now. Do you want to get some food?

_Amu nods head._

**Downstairs (in kitchen)**

Tadase: Amu-Chan, what would you like? *Smiles with twinkle in eyes*

Amu: I think my mom was going to make chicken fried rice for dinner. Is there a red pot in the fridge?

_Tadase opens fridge and looks around._

Tadase: Yes, would you like some of that?

Amu: *nods head* Please just hand it to me and I'll re-

Tadase: Amu-Chan, don't worry. It's ok *smile smile*, I'll get it. Just sit down, you look a little dizzy.

Amu: *blush* Thank you Tadase-Kun.

_Tadase finds the dishes and gets a bowl for Amu._

Amu: Tadase-Kun, aren't you hungry?

Tadase: *Serious Mode* Amu-Chan, I don't matter. All I care about it you. You come first. I'm not import-

Amu: Please, Tadase-Kun. Please eat with me.

Tadase: Anything for you, Amu-Chan. *smiles*

_Tadase gets another bowl and reheats them together in the microwave. He makes sure to turn the microwave off 1 second before it finishes to avoid the loud beeping (he doesn't want to wake-up anyone)._

Tadase: Here you go, Amu-Chan.

Amu: Thank You, Tadase-Kun.

_Amu stares at the bowl of food. She doesn't move at all. Tadase politely waits for her to start eating._

**15 seconds later....**

Tadase: Amu-Chan, is something wrong?

Amu: No...it's just....I....I think...I'm...I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!

_Amu runs to the bathroom, hand over mouth. Tadase runs after her. She quickly leans over the toilet, Tadase holds her hair out of her face with one hand, and with the other he rubs her back lightly. While Amu throws up, Tadase remains with her, trying to comfort her. He repeats "It's ok, Amu-Chan, it's ok." over and over to her, soothingly. After Amu finishes, she remains over the toilet. Tadase lets her rest for a few minutes, still holding her hair and rubbing her back._

**5 minutes later....**

Tadase: Are you ok now, Amu-Chan?

Amu: Yeah.

_Tadase gets up and runs upstairs. He returns quickly with Amu's toothbrush, toothpaste and a washcloth. He runs some warm water over the washcloth and gives it to Amu to wipe up her face. He then helps Amu up, and helps her brush her teeth._

Tadase: Amu-Chan *lightly strokes her face*, have you been feeling sick for a while?

Amu: Since we woke-up.

Tadase: You could have told me, Amu-Chan. It's ok, I want to help you with anything and everything.

Amu: *Drools* _Tadase really is my prince...._

Tadase: Amu-Chan....are you sure you're o-

Amu: Thank you, my _prince_.

*3,2,1....*

**Silence................................................0.0**

Amu: Sorry Tadase-Kun, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped ou- Wait...... Why didn't you...?

Tadase: I can't focus on myself and my dreams. I have to help you._ *Sure am glad Kiseki isn't here....or else I would be "muwahahhaha"ing instead of helping Amu-Chan*_

Amu: Tadase-Kun...

Tadase: Let's move out of the bathroom.

_Tadase carries Amu up to her room._

Tadase: Amu-Chan, do you want to change into your pajamas while I quickly clean up downstairs?

Amu: Ok.

_Tadase goes downstairs and puts the untouched food back in the fridge. He then takes Amu's things from the bathroom to bring to her. When he returns upstairs, he sees Amu curled up in the same spot where he left her._

Tadase: Amu-Chan..are you ok?

Amu: I don't feel my normal self yet, but I don't feel sick.

Tadase: Do you want me to help you get to the bathroom to change?

Amu: Tadase-Kun, can you please change me? I don't have the strength to ch-

Tadase: It's ok Amu-Chan, I'll do it for you. I promise I won't look.

Amu: It's ok, Tadase. If you're going to be changing me you can't really help but look to see what you're doing. I don't mind.

Tadase: Ok, Amu-Chan.

_Amu describes her pajama dress to Tadase so he can get it out of her closet. He lays it on the bed so he can quickly slip it on her. Her takes off her shirt, being sweet and honest he tries his best not to look more than he has to. He then turns to get the dress when...._

Amu: Tadase-Kun, I can't sleep with my bra on...

Tadase: *nervous look* Aaaaah....I-i-i-i see. I mean...I DON'T SEE! I PROMISE I'M NOT LOOKING, I'M NOT!

Amu: Tadase-Kun, don't sweat it. Please just take it off.

_Tadase then proceeds to take her bra off, still trying not to look. He then turns again to get the dress when..._

Amu: Tadase-Kun, skirt off too. I sleep in my dress, and **only** my dress.

Tadase: *nervous laugh, worried face*

_Tadase then takes off Amu's skirt. Leaving her in only her underwear._

Tadase: Underwear....*gulp*...too?

Amu: *nods head*

_Tadase then takes off her underwear. He stands up to get the dress but suddenly Amu falls on him, completely __**naked.**_

Tadase: Amu-Chan? Amu-Chan.....I-I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to look, but I don't want to accidentally touch you in the wrong place....I just-I don't want to seem creepy.

Amu: I won't think that. I'm not sure what's wrong with me but I can't control my body that well right now. Just do whatever you need to do, see whatever you need to see, touch wherever you need to touch, just get me into my dress.

_Tadase then pushes Amu's body off his until she is standing again. He keeps one hand on her to keep her from falling again and reaches back with the other. He watches Amu to make sure she's ok, accidentally seeing....well....a few things. He feels so bad, and just wants to help her. Her slips on her dress and helps her into bed. _

Amu: Thank you, Tadase-Kun. Sorry it was so hard...

Tadase: You're welcome Amu-Chan, I just wanted to help you.

Amu: About before....well....when I woke up I felt sick. I think I was (and still am) in shock....you know from....my proposal....your acceptance...our marriage...I can't control myself well, but I should be better soon.

Tadase: Next time you can tell me Amu-Chan. You don;t have to keep things bottled up inside you, just tell me anything you're worried about. I'm still in shock too. The proposal was sudden, but it made me think about how much I love you. Thinking of that let me know that I love you so much and that it will be ok. Even though we're getting married at such a young age, it will all be ok. Oh, and one more thing. **I love you, Amu-Chan.**

**End of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 coming sometime this week, maybe later today, maybe in a few days. **

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
